epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack the Ripper
Jack the Ripper battled Hannibal Lecter in Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter. He was portrayed by Dan Bull. Information on the rapper Jack the Ripper is the nickname given to an unidentified serial killer who terrorized the streets of the Whitechapel district in London from 1888 to 1891. Although a total of eleven murders took place during 1888 and 1891, only five of them could be linked to have almost certainly been committed by The Ripper. These five victims: Mary Ann Nichols, Annie Chapman, Elizabeth Stride, Catherine Eddowes and Mary Jane Kelley, all prostitutes, are known as the 'canonical five'. All of them had been brutally murdered, giving Jack his fearsome fame. During the same period, police and several media outlets received letters from someone who claimed to be the killer, taunting the police with details about how the murders were committed. The name "Jack the Ripper" originates from one of these letters. A big part of the fame of Jack the Ripper comes from the fact that his true identity has never been discovered. The study and analysis of the ripper cases came to be known as 'Ripperology' and hundreds of theories about the identity of The Ripper have been thought of. Many people have been suspected of being the fearsome killer, including artist Walter Sickert, Prince Albert Victor, and, more recently, Polish immigrant Aaron Kosminski. However, even claims that come out today are being doubted and the true identity of Jack the Ripper has remained a mystery for more than a hundred years and still is today. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Oi, mate, pass the liquor! It's Jack the Ripper! Jack the rapper, following you way before the dawn of Twitter! I'm a human trigger warning, through the night until the morning. When the light shines upon my crimes, you find it sick, appalling! An infamous, notorious delinquent, There's little more gory a thing than living in Victorian England. This is horrorcore. Beware if you're a common whore, Or at late night you may find me knocking on your door! Not keen to leave until I'm knee deep in blood and gore. Your grieving family on their knees, weeping, scrubbing floors. The police need a lead. They dunno what they're looking for! My raps are like the way I eat my meat: bloody raw! 'Verse 2:' I'm real! You'll find me making vacancies in brothels, While you only exist inside the pages of a novel! You were kept for ages in a hovel, Contained within a cage behind a locked door while I never got caught! So who's the superior serial killer, Doctor Lecter? I'm still wanted; you're forgotten. People these days are watching Dexter! So God protect ya from the Hell I've spread upon us. I'm terrorizing London! Fuck the 7/7 bombers! Trivia *Similar to Superman, Edgar Allan Poe and Sir Isaac Newton, Jack the Ripper appears in the credit sequence of a previous Epic Rap Battles of History. **However, he was edited into a clip from a previous battle instead of being shown at his own background, in this case Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury. *He is the first real life serial killer to appear. *He is the first character to be portrayed by a British rapper. *Jack's lines were written by his actor, Dan Bull. * Jack the Ripper's title card is the third to have the word "the" in it, after *the* Ghostbusters and *the* Mythbusters. ** However, the Ghostbusters and Mythbusters both have it at the beginning of their names, whereas Jack the Ripper has it in the middle of his name. * Several stats about Jack the Ripper in ERB change depending on who he was because of his suspects, if each of them were the real murderer then Jack the Ripper would be: ** The 5th Jewish Rapper (As 5 Ripper Suspects were Jewish) ** The 6th LGBT Rapper (As 1 suspect (Francis Tumblety) was gay) ** The 7th Artist to rap (As 1 Ripper suspect (Walter Sickert) was an artist) ** The 3rd Poet to rap (As 1 Ripper suspect (James Kenneth Stephen) was a poet) ** The 3rd Rapper to be Royalty (As 1 suspect was a Duke) ** The 7th Rapper who's name is a variation of the name "William" (As 2 suspects were named William) ** The 4th Rapper to be named "Michael" (As 1 suspect was named Michael) Gallery Screen Shot 2014-11-17 at 12.03.06 PM.png|Jack the Ripper at the end of Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde Category:Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter Category:Dan Bull